


Will You Visit Me?

by sonderwrites



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwrites/pseuds/sonderwrites
Summary: Ok so uh not much of a plot but I was mainly focusing on their... weird relationship dynamic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Villain of My Own Story Exchange 2020





	Will You Visit Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



> Ok so uh not much of a plot but I was mainly focusing on their... weird relationship dynamic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Sherlock stared deeply into the man’s eyes. Deep, dark, windows into the abyss.

“Stop staring, it’s getting creepy now,” Moriarty said after a while, throwing his head back so that Sherlock couldn’t see his eyes anymore. Moriarty had an Irish accent, and Sherlock sometimes liked listening to it, and other times... not so much.

“Need I remind you that you’re the one who asked me to do it?” Sherlock replied. Moriarty looked like he was thinking about it, then he returned his attention back to Sherlock.

“Doesn’t mean it’s not creepy,” said Moriarty, with a slight shrug to his shoulder, then he leaned in close, “can we just kiss now?”

Sherlock looked away, then back at Moriarty. Sighing, he said, “alright,” and Moriarty pulled him in. Moriarty stuck his hand down Sherlock shirt, and then started to unbutton it, but Sherlock pulled away again, looking annoyed.

“You know, I hate you,” Sherlock said.

“Sounds good!” Moriarty said matter-of-factly, fixing Sherlock’s shirt, “this is going to ruin my reputation, you know.” He was referring to their romantic relationship.

“Your reputation?” Sherlock replied dryly.

“Yes, and so if you continue to just be so sexy all the time, it’s going to keep getting worse,” Moriarty snapped, glaring at Sherlock. Sherlock got up and started to leave. He looked back for a second.

“I think it’s you who needs to think about that,” Sherlock said with a smirk, and then he left.

———

“Why, just why are you dating your arch-enemy, Sherlock?” John asked when Sherlock came home one day. Sherlock raised his eyebrows.

“Why did you marry an ex-assassin?” Sherlock retorted. John opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it again, looking clearly annoyed, “Why? Are you jealous?”

John’s face went red, “What? No!” 

Sherlock looked up at John and sighed, “Yes you are, John,” he said, “you’re very bad at hiding it.” John looked at Sherlock, trying to control his facial features, “and it’s not as if I’m dating Mycroft.”

“That would be... just as worse,” John said.

“Would it?” Sherlock looked out the window, “anyway, Moriarty’s gone and killed someone else just now. I suspect the police will be onto it in... oh, I don’t know; a year?”

John didn’t even bother asking how Sherlock knew, “Are you going to help them solve it? Even though he’s your, you know?”

“Of course I am. Nothing better than a good Moriarty case,” replied Sherlock.

“Right,” John nodded, processing. Sherlock still got annoyed at how slowly John processed information.

———

“Sherlock,” Moriarty greeted as Sherlock walked in on him strapping a bomb to someone. Sherlock moved towards him, and grabbed Moriarty’s hand, moving it away. He kept holding it as he quickly took the bombs off the victim and let them go.

“You were doing the deed yourself this time,” Sherlock commented.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to miss you, would I?” Moriarty replied, as Sherlock let his hand go.

“I thought I was the one who was meant to miss you,” Sherlock said. 

Moriarty laughed lightly, “Oh, you’re funny, you are.” Sherlock hummed in reply.

“So, are you ready to finally go to jail?” Sherlock asked. Moriarty looked intently at Sherlock for a second, then back to his usual look.

“Will you visit me?” 

“Perhaps.”

“Then alright, as long as I can sneak you into my cell at night,” Moriarty said, staring dreamily at Sherlock. Sherlock looked back at Moriarty, feeling a strange sense of peace when he saw the man, which was unusual, seeing as Moriarty had just been about to kill someone, and Sherlock was waiting for him to be arrested. Moriarty on the other hand was was feeling very... horny.


End file.
